shimlarfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ: General Questions
How do I create a character? *Visit the main page of Shimlar, and sign up using the provided form. How do I choose a race? *Visit the Character Races for the stat allocation per level, maximum masteries, and level requirements. How do I fight a creature and Player Kill? *Visit the Starting the Game: II. The Action Screen for information on how to fight creatures and duel players. How much do my stats increase by when I select it? *Your stats vary by what Character Races you are. Certain races are dominant in Strength, whereas others may excel in Intelligence. As well, ranks affect how much your stats will increase. *When you see "Please select a stat to raise" it means that you have gained enough experience to gain a level. The stat you select will raise by 50 in addition to what it would normally raise by. *If you select "ALL", it will multiply the normal raise by 2. How do I allocate stats? *It is really all a matter of preference. It is not good to heavilly base your stats in one area, as it will leave you vulnerable in some other way. However, with that said, if you are a caster, leveling Dexterity would be useless; if you are a fighter, leveling Wisdom is useless. Most players who are fighters look for a Dexterity-to-Strength ratio between 2-4 Dexterity to 1 Strength. Most players who are casters look for a Wisdom-to-Intelligence ratio between 2-4 Wisdom to 1 Intelligence. For more information on what each specific stat does, view Starting the Game: I. Your Character Window What's the fastest way of leveling / getting gold? *The fastest way of leveling and getting gold is normally by fighting creatures... repetitively. Some quests offer some good experience and/or gold. *Gems can also enhance your experience and gold. Should I have a weapon and a shield, one weapon, or two weapons? *A weapon and a shield, as useful of a combination as it is in many games, is very ineffective here. *Having only one weapon equipped and the other slot blank will increase the amount of damage you can deal to a creature or player by up to 200% of what you would deal with a weapon and a shield, but your chance to hit/accuracy goes down. *Having two weapons equipped, or dual-wielding, will allow you to have more gem slots available for what gems you may place into them. You deal more damage than with a weapon and shield, and you maintain your chance to hit/accuracy. As well, since you are able to hit the creatures or players twice, your chance at receiving weapon masteries also increase. Am I allowed to have multiple characters? *Yes, you are allowed to create more than one character. What is the maximum amount of characters I am allowed to have signed in? / What is the rule on doublelogging? *You are allowed one signed in leveling/clicking, and another for just chatting/RPing. You cannot have two characters leveling/clicking at the same time. Arches are able to check IPs on all players. When is the next reset? *Resets are few and far between. If it is not stated on the front page, then there is not one planned; all rumours are false. I got questions about the game, like who made it. Where do I find those answers? *Shimlar was created by Toshax and Lord ArPharazon. Category:FAQ